


My Beautiful Surprise

by Jingle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gem Fusion, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: Peridot is ready, once again, to gain a better understanding of fusion.Or of Garnet.





	My Beautiful Surprise

Garnet has never seen Peridot look as tense as she does just then, standing with her shoulders up to her cheeks; hands balled into fists at her sides. Garnet watches carefully, waiting for Peridot to initiate the conversation about what’s bothering her. As a general rule, she believes people need to open up of their own will. Prompting them rarely works out, she’s found. With Peridot, this is particularly important to remember.

Still, she’s concerned, and so it comes as a relief when Peridot finally blurts out, “I want to try fusing again!”

That is no cause for concern to Garnet. She smiles a bit, and nods once. “Alright.”

“Okay,” Peridot takes a deep breath. “Okay. Yeah. I’ll get my limb enhance- Uh, you know. The cylinders. Cans.”

Garnet can’t help a chuckle as she shrugs. “If you want to. But you don’t need them.”

Peridot’s face flushes. “Yes, I do. I’m too…” She lifts a hand, relaxing the fist, and shoves it downward through the air in front of her.

“You’re not too short. I think the way you are is perfect.” And that only seems to make Peridot blush more.

“They’re… Practical,” she mutters, and heads off to retrieve them.

When she’s gone, Garnet finally allows herself to grin. Fusion, as a concept alone, always makes her happy. Fusing with Peridot? That thought makes her very happy. But she doesn’t want Peridot to feel pressured. There’s still a chance that this won’t happen.

Though she’s fairly sure it will.

Peridot’s now-clunky footsteps signal her return, and Garnet manages to bring her wide grin down to a small smile. “Ready, then?”

Peridot nods vigorously. She reaches out a hand, clearing her throat. “Yes.”

Garnet takes her hand, and allows Peridot to lead the transition from standing there, static, to dancing.

“Wait!” Peridot yelps, quite early in the process, and Garnet stills in an instant. “I can’t!”

“That’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay!” Peridot shouts. She kicks the cans off her feet, and nearly falls to the ground as she does so. Garnet catches her. “Because I understand now. I understand why us being different is worth appreciating! I understand - I really understand - why you’re always fused. It’s because of how much they love each other. I’ve seen Ruby and Sapphire, now!”

It’s rare for Garnet to be confused, but in this moment, she is. She’s never been unfused in front of Peridot. “You haven’t seen-”

“No, you’re right. But I’ve seen their love. It’s you! And I love you so much, Garnet,” Peridot confesses. “I know, if you… If you feel the same, we could make that, too.”

Garnet’s smile returns, and she crouches down, placing a hand on each of Peridot’s shoulders. “I do feel the same way, Peridot. I adore you.” She touches her forehead to Peridot’s, and they’re close enough that Peridot can just about see Garent’s eyes are closed behind her visor. “I love you.”

Peridot is at a loss for words, for a moment. Then she actually giggles. “Wow. Thanks.”

“Thank you, too. You’ve come so far. Thank you for making that effort.”

“Y-Yeah. I’m sorry about the fusion not working out,” Peridot whispers.

“It’s alright. I knew it might not. Even if I hadn’t, it’d be fine. We’ll fuse when - and if - you feel ready.”

“I’m just a litle-” Peridot begins, only to stop abruptly. She narrows her eyes at Garnet, leaning away. “You didn’t know I was going to tell you all this, did you?”

Garnet laughs heartily, and stands up straight. “Peridot, I’ve always wondered if you felt this way. But I never tried to know. Some things… Are better as a surprise.”

Peridot smiles, a bit sheepishly, and nods. Then she takes Garnet’s wrists in her hands and pulls her in for a kiss.


End file.
